1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to folder-type portable telephones, and in particular, to a folder-type portable telephone having a rotational lens housing mounting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable telephone may be classified according to its appearance. This may include, for example, a bar-type, a flip-type, and a folder-type portable telephones. Portable telephones may also be classified in accordance with the method in which they are worn, including, for example, neck wearable types and wrist wearable types. Portable telephones may also be classified according to their functionality such as, audio, video and Internet functionality.
Presently, in order to perform audio and video functions of a portable telephone, a conventional camera lens assembly must be mounted or attached in some manner to the portable telephone. A conventional camera lens assembly typically includes a camera lens, a charge coupled device (CCD), and associated circuitry for transmitting signals from the CCD. By way of example, in a conventional folder-type portable telephone, a camera lens assembly may be mounted on top of a body housing or folder of the telephone. In bar-type and flip-type telephones, the camera lens assembly is mounted on top of a main body of the telephone. Also, in notebook computers and personal digital assistants (PDAS), the camera lens assembly is mounted in an appropriate place. For each of the aforementioned mounting configurations, a conventional camera lens assembly is generally mounted in a predetermined fixed orientation relative to a fixed body, such as, for example, the main body of the portable telephone. This may be inconvenient to the user of the telephone device in that when a user performs video communication functions of the device, the user must awkwardly adjust his or position to accommodate the fixed position of the lens face. Furthermore, in order to take pictures, the user must awkwardly orient himself in an uncomfortable position.
Another drawback of the aforementioned prior art configurations is that in the case where the portable telephone with the camera lens assembly is inadvertently dropped, the camera lens assembly is easily damaged. Damage to the camera lens assembly will result in most instances by virtue of the external mounting configurations described above. That is, the conventional camera lens assembly is generally mounted so that it protrudes above the main body. As such, the camera lens is always exposed and damage can easily occur when dropped.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a portable telephone apparatus, which allows a user to easily perform audio and video communication functions while avoiding the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.